


Beastly

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demon possession, F/F, F/M, Healing, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Sonic speed, abilities, moretobeadded, soul trapping, super strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small town Arcadia has been plagued by a killer at night, but Clarke and her team of friends with abilities are determined to stop them. After the brutal 7 deaths of homeless people and all of the fear, they catch a break. But what will Clarke do when she realizes maybe the killer isn't trying to kill at all and they just need help? </p><p>AU where Lexa is possessed, demons exist, and superpowers abound. The dangers are real. So is the ensuing fluff between our girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A beast called Lexa

Sweat drips from her furrowed brow, threatening to cloud her already teary eyes as she swings. Every hit makes her fist bleed and split a little more, but the pain is keeping her alive. It’s been a long time since she felt the need to escape from her world. For a while now, things have been okay. There weren’t any recent meltdowns to remind her of what she was and a lot of people had even stopped staring by now when she walked past. Little did it matter though because she didn’t need to hear their snickers or feel their stares to know they know. Who doesn’t know? Or rather, who hadn’t heard of the time when she exploded, leaving behind nothing but ashes and screams of the innocents.  
  
The night is cold and dark when she finally leaves. The gym is open late into the night and walking through the dead alleys of Arcadia, hearing the crackling fires in metal trash cans that warm the homeless throughout the night, she remembers why she comes this way. A wretched cough draws her attention down a particularly dark alley and her silent, trained feet carry her closer for investigation. A curled up man, thin to the bone, shakes in fetal position as he fights against his sickness. She snarls in the moonlight at this despicable being, tainting her streets with their petty filfth. Not a second of regret makes its way into her mind as she stomps him into the ground, breaking his bones and splattering his black blood onto the brick. _A mess for someone else,_ she thinks as she walks away.  
  
The first time she awoke covered in the sticky red goo and sporting a raging headache, she didn’t know why. It took a few more midnight rendezvous for her to catch up to herself. The person she is at night isn’t who she is in the day. If the sun is out, so is the good inside her, but come sundown and the darkness takes over every crack in town, so does it to her. A monster lives in her veins and drinks her blood, and she is left unable to say no to the beast’s urges when it wants to come out. She has dealt with it long enough to know there is no point to trying to stop it from coming out, or else she sits in agonizing, brutal pain as it bubbles inside her trying to surface. The pain it causes is so mind numbing she refuses to hold it in.  
  
When she first heard of the killing sprees going on at night, she was scared for her own safety thinking there was a serial killer on the loose. However, after the second and third murder and she awoke covered in blood with no memory… it dawned on her perhaps she was the killer. A revelation that brought her deeper into herself, hiding amongst the shadows even in the daylight as to hide her guilty conscience. If she knew why this was happening to her, maybe she could stop it. Alas she didn’t know what she was; a demon spawn, satan himself. All she knew was she had an evil deep inside her and it was up to her to keep it tame.  
  
***  
  
“Guys! There’s been another murder behind Grounder alley in Arcadia. This is the 7th homeless man to be ...stomped to death in the past 6 months. What the fuck can we do?” A pissed Clarke Griffin asks to her group of misfit friends. The pack consisted of Clarke, with the ability to take away any type of pain, she can heal all; Raven Reyes, a technopath and a genius in one; Octavia and Bellamy Blake, the whirlwind twins whose supersonic speed combined with super strength give them the ultimate edge. There was also Monty and Jasper, who had no powers but they are childhood friends and always give the group the confidence boosts they need to keep doing what they do.  
  
For Clarke it all started when she was young. She’d been driving in the car with her dad, Jake, when suddenly the car's tires were screeching and they were flipping over a guardrail. The screams of her father scared her to the core, him yelling her name like it was a prayer to the sky and she felt a power awaken within her. After the car stopped rolling and the glass had shattered inside, when the rumbles of the lightning in the sky dulled, a roaring blue light emanated from her hands as she pressed her father’s chest to stop the bleeding. Within seconds Jake’s breathing evened, his chest began falling in and out normally and he opened his eyes again. Shock was written all over his features but she didn’t stop until he was sitting up, smiling and pulling her into a hug.  
  
She’d fallen asleep right after, exhausted from her newly discovered ability, but when she came to she was alone in a cell. Jake and her mom, Abby, watched her from the outside. Whispering words she couldn’t hear as a man in white approached her.  
  
“Clarke, I know you’re scared. I know you don’t know what happened or if something is wrong, but nothing is wrong. You are going to change the world.” He promised her, an excitement in his eye. For years after Clarke was used by her own parents and the man in white, Marcus Kane, as she learned, to heal the sick of Arcadia. The poor young girl healed cancers, heart breaks, broken bones, broken minds. She took it all in strife, knowing full well she was being used, however if someone came out of it feeling better than her, then she knew it was a job well done.  
  
It wasn’t until Clarke turned 19 years old and her father lay dying again before her that she made the choice to not use her powers for once. Jake begged her to heal his failing lungs, to give him life like she had before, but she watched in apathy as the life drained from the eyes she used to love. This man who was her world, her father, broke her heart and so she broke him. After his death, Abby stopped speaking to her, but Kane still asked her for help. The blonde made a choice for herself to leave behind this part of her life and move on, to find people who cared for her because she was a person, not because she had a power.  
  
When she stumbled upon a pair of siblings who were seemingly sweet, she made friends with them. It wasn’t until one night when Bellamy returned to their small, rundown apartment carrying Octavia in his arms that they learned the truth about each other. Octavia and Bellamy were special too, but they used their powers for themselves. Breaking into banks to get some money to keep afloat or taking out enemies when necessary. It had gone wrong though, Bellamy told her, pleading with her to listen and not think they’re crazy. When Bell ended up lifting Octavia up by one hand she believed him and couldn’t stop her excitement at meeting others like her. However Octavia had been fading fast, pouring blood from a bullet wound that managed to hit her in her speeding wake and Clarke was obliged to save her life.  
  
As the blue light came out of her hands and Octavia came to life, Bellamy knew then they were all meant to know each other. Months after, Clarke and the pair were unstoppable in their endeavors. Be it bank robbing (strictly out of necessity) or stealing from the rich to give to the poor, they were finally living for themselves. Clarke had never felt so alive in her life than when she was healing a poor sick homeless person out in the cold or saving an animal who was injured. Their little team felt perfect for a while, until someone else joined the crew. They knew they needed her the second she stepped into their lives and flashed her bright smile. Raven. The girl who could fix their broken building while upgrading it at the same time, the girl who reminded them they couldn’t do it on their own, but together they all could. Speed and agility, strength and dexterity, love and compassion and healing, plus intellect and charisma, they were a force to be reckoned with.  
  
On this morning, upon hearing about the latest victim, Clarke couldn’t help but feel hopeless against this killer, even with her friends at her back. They’d tried to wait in the alleys for many nights hoping to catch a glimpse of someone who hurt the people Clarke cared for. Nobody ever showed up though, or maybe they were in the right alley at the wrong time because if they had, Clarke didn’t know what she’d do. Would they all jump into action and kill the killer?! Or do they take him down and bring him to the police? They weren’t super heroes or anything come on, it didn’t matter if they had powers. It didn’t matter if Clarke could save them, because she couldn’t save herself and then they’d all be screwed.  
  
It terrified her to think they were living in the same city as a serial killer. Someone so heartless and cold and inhuman they can stomp another person into the ground. The thought of broken bones and heart wrenching cries shake her, reminding her of the moment.  
  
“Clarke, we’re going to catch this fucker is what we do. I’ve been calibrating a device to pick up on the different thermal temperatures of people. I’m thinking if I put them into all the alleys in Arcadia, we’ll pick up on the heat signature of the murderer when they use all that energy to kill. It has to work better than sitting and waiting.” Raven told her surely, laying a protective hand on her shoulder and smiling. Clarke loved the way Raven was so confident and so smart. She honestly lead this team half the time, always knowing what to do. O and Bellamy were communing in the back, going over their pinboard of suspects and victims and times and dates.  
  
The correlations between them couldn’t be a coincidence. It all started a little over 6 months ago when a girl was in the center of town and blew up. Literally. It was as if a bomb had been set off around her, but there she sat in the center of the crater untouched, while the whole market of people around her had been incinerated into the walls leaving behind their silhouettes. The girl quickly disappeared and hasn’t been noticed since, despite the description being posted all over. The first murder happened that night and it chills Clarke to the bone when she thinks about it. It was a homeless man named Thelonius Jaha, an old sweet begger who only asked for change and only accepted it with a smile.  
  
When Clarke heard he’d been found the next morning decapitated, his chest cavity ripped apart like an open heart surgery gone wrong and all his organs missing, she knew this was the beginning of something bad. The rest of the kills were much less brutal in comparison, the bodies being stomped to death with such force it shattered bones. The anger of this individual who committed these crimes has to make them one of them too, she thinks. It isn’t normal to be so aggressively angry and violent, it has to be a power gone wrong. It wouldn’t make sense otherwise. No human could do that to another without a weapon and there was never one. Not a footprint left behind, not a fingerprint or a fallen hair. This killer was an expert and Clarke wanted to take them down.  
  
“So, anything new you guys have seen?” She asks Bellamy with barely any hope in her voice. His sullen eyes meet hers and she knows they haven’t. “Right. You guys want to get some food maybe? I’m starving and finding a murderer on an empty stomach doesn’t sound fun.” Some grumbles left Octavia, who sat in the corner with her head in her hands, but still she looked up.  
  
“Yea we might as well. We’re not getting anywhere without that heat signature yet. When will it be done Raven?” The technopath looks up from her station of wires and metal scraps before she answers.  
  
“Well, it’s done but I’ve only made a few so far. We should set them up in the alleys that haven’t been hit. I think the killer’s pattern is straying from routine. Other than the way they kill and when, they don’t go to the same place twice. Or they haven’t yet at least and we need to take advantage of that.” Everyone nodded, knowing she was right. Clarke felt confident in their plan as they headed out into town to leave the devices in place. She knew it was just an attempt, a test almost, but she still hoped with all her being that tonight was the night they could save someone.  
  
***  
  
The clock read 11:22 p.m. and she could feel the itch inside her of the beast awakening. When she came to this morning she was, as usual, drenched in someone else’s blood and as she showered it off with scalding hot water, she couldn’t help but cry. There may be no regret during the kill, but she feels everything the next day. She remembers their eyes and how they looked at her in utter fear and their voices as it shook when they screamed in terror. The way they see her reminds her she is nothing. They see right through who she is and that is why she stomps them to death, so they forget that they’ve seen the devil.  
  
Howling winds blow through the streets and she pulls her hood up high as she walks through Arcadia. The beast hasn’t fully awoken so she keeps her mind occupied with the stars and the moon, hoping their beauty is enough to suppress the ugly in her from coming out. When the clock reads 12:00 a.m. on the dot she realizes it’s too late as she is now standing in front of an alley on the outskirts of town. The walls are barren and she isn’t sure if there is anyone surviving out here tonight but she continues down anyway.  
  
Unaware of the small, blinking red light of a device watching her in the corner, she approaches a pile of boxes and blankets, seeing movement underneath. Without even lifting the blanket she begins crashing into them and stomping them, tearing them apart under her feet and she only stops when she notices the pool of blood leaking out underneath. The beast within in smiles at the sight and feels complete again, allowing her to walk away. She’s almost out of the alley when suddenly she’s off her feet and on her back staring at the sky.  
  
A hand on her throat holding her so vigorously threatens to break her neck if she struggles, as a boy looks down at her.  
  
“I found you. I fucking found you. I can’t believe the killer is a girl--” The boy starts, feeling proud of himself. “Octavia I got her!” Then another whirlwind has her pressed against the hard wall, the hand still at her throat.  
  
“Well well well. You actually fell for our prank. You think you killed someone just now huh? You think you stomped them to death like you do? Well take a look, bitch.” Octavia snarls, whirring over to the pile of wrecked boxes and soaked blankets to reveal a sack of ketchup exploded underneath. She growls deeply in her throat at seeing she’s been tricked, striking fear into these two who held her hostage. The beast growled too and then she threw the boy into the wall with a sick thud before the fast girl could do anything. His strength was nothing to the beast’s.  
  
“Better save him, bitch.” She mimicked coldly as she ran out of the alley, leaving behind the girl knelt over him. She walked through the streets once more trying to get home but the anger of being tricked was burning her alive and the beast kept dragging her to one alley after another. In the first alley she stomped a young boy, who was asleep and won’t ever wake up again, while the second was empty and finally upon getting to a third, still feeling unsatisfied, she went knocking over everything in sight. The beast kicked holes in walls and threw the homeless into their very own fires. It was a massacre and by the time it was over, she was drenched and exhausted on her way home.  
  
“Stop! Please, please stop. Don’t move!” A strong, yet weary voice called after her. She was so close to home, to daylight coming and being herself again, but the beast turned around nonetheless to see who had dared try to stop her. A girl her age stood yards away, holding her hands out and a blue light was glowing in her palms. Within moments she felt calmed looking at this courageous beautiful blonde girl. It was an eerie silence that fell in her hears and suddenly she realized it was just the quiet of night. The beast wasn’t talking to her or growling lowly, it was just the wind and the sound of her own breath and this girl’s too. She’d never felt so ...alive.  
  
“What are you doing to me?” She asked skeptically, feeling sleepy and sitting on the ground. The blonde seemed a little perplexed but approached a few feet more anyway. “Why… why am I so calm? Who are you?” Her voice was so leveled she didn’t recognize herself, but she loved this feeling of nothingness overcoming her. The sun hadn’t even risen and yet the beast was gone from her.  
  
“I’m not doing anything. I don’t think?” The girl questioned herself. “My name is Clarke. I’m a healer in all sense of the word. I think… I think I’m healing your anger, or what is wrong with you. What is your name?” Then the beast flared a little at the accusation, but she was able to quiet it without barely a second thought.  
  
“Oh. Clarke.” The way the girl’s name sounded in her mouth made her smile and Clarke noticed this. The blue in her palms grew brighter as she came even closer. “I’m Lexa.”  
  
“CLARKE! STOP!” Another girl yelled, appearing out of nowhere with a spring loaded net-gun in her hands. The darker skinned girl shot it at her and she didn’t even flinch, but then electricity started coursing through her and she felt herself going limp.  
  
“Clarke…” Was the last thing she said, while looking at deep blue eyes hovered over her.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got you now, Lexa.” The blonde shushed her and for some reason she believed her, giving into the calm and closing her eyes. The beast didn’t awake again for the night, as she was unknowingly brought to safety. Somewhere she wouldn’t hurt herself or others, and so she slept soundly for the first night in too long.


	2. Stronger than us

Clarke stood outside the cell Lexa was sleeping in, watching as this lithe brunette breathed in and out peacefully. As if she’d never slept a day in her life. When Clarke saw Lexa under the moonlight, blood in her path, she couldn’t believe this was the killer. After getting home though and having to heal Bellamy from the girl’s attack, she could. This Lexa person had a beast inside her and Clarke was sure now more than ever it was from a power. In this case though, it seemed to be a curse. Being able to heal the broken soul of a human being is a power, a gift even, but having such burning rage inside that made someone kill was absolutely not a gift.  
  
The chair she was sat in was getting uncomfortable, for she’d been watching the girl sleep for hours. Clarke couldn’t deny she felt some sort of a pull towards her. She didn’t know why considering this was the person who’d been murdering the very people she was trying to save. Yet when Lexa told her her name and seemed to confide in her, Clarke was able to see she wasn’t a monster. She was a just girl with something evil trapped inside her. Yes, she was a killer and a murderer, but wasn’t Clarke too? She let her own dad die. She watched him die. That’s murder. Maybe that’s why she felt a connection to her. A heavy sigh escapes her lips and she grumbles something unintelligent.  
  
“Yeah? Me too.” Raven joked, sitting next to her and startling her.  
  
“Fuck! Raven!” She huffed.  
  
“What’s wrong Clarke? We have the killer. We saved Arcadia!” The technopath cheered, but Clarke couldn’t feel happy yet. Of course she was glad their trick worked, loading up a big pillow case full of ketchup packets but that only made Lexa more mad. They still let a little boy get killed by her anger over their actions and nevermind the four homeless Lexa stuffed into a burning trashcan. It was appalling but Clarke knew still not to blame the girl. She and her friends needed to help her. They owed it to her. She was like them after all.  
  
The morning came sooner than she’d like but Clarke got up without a fight once she remembered Lexa. The blonde walked out of her room into their apartment to be met with the smell of brewing coffee and her friends gathered at the kitchen island.  
  
“Morning Clarke. Hungry?” Bell asked her, looking top notch compared to how broken his body was just hours ago after hitting the wall. He gave her a soft smile, knowing she was thinking of that and she smiled in return, happy her friends were safe and now so were the streets.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m going to bring Lexa food first.” Octavia and Raven exchanged glances, while Bellamy sighed.  
  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. She’s dangerous, Clarke. Probably in the daytime to some extent too.” She huffed at her friend, knowing he meant well but there’d never been an incident during the day and Lexa was a person, even if she had something wrong inside her.  
  
“She still needs to eat.” Clarke said blandly, trying not to sound over defensive of someone she didn’t know. The blonde made up a small plate of bacon, cut up strawberries and a drenched-in-syrup waffle to bring down to the chamber Lexa was being kept in. When Raven joined their crew she renovated their entire apartment building (two floors and a basement) to be able to withstand power-attacks from either themselves or enemies. Right now, it was working in both favors for Lexa. Clarke didn’t think she was an enemy, but she knew she wasn’t a friend yet.  
  
The steel plated, 3 foot thick vault doors open as she presses the button to the chamber, allowing her her first glimpse of Lexa in the daylight. The girl was taller than she, skinnier too but had strength written all over her features. She has long, long curling brown hair that Clarke can’t help but admire as it splays on the pillow. The sharp jawline leading to her full lips makes the blonde catch her breath, reminding herself she’s just human too. A mumbling sound makes her look up to Lexa's eyes, seeing her awaken. The brunette came to, only to jump up and immediately cower into the wall behind her.  
  
“Where am I?!” Lexa demanded to know, looking around abruptly. Her voice chilled Clarke by how empty it sounded and she took a step back out of the chamber after setting the plate of food down.  
  
“I’m Clarke, remember? Last night I--my friends and I stopped you, or we tried to… do you remember? You’re in our basement, this is a special room for um-- people like us.” She said slowly, hoping Lexa would reveal ‘what’ she was. The girl frowned as she looked around, unhappy to be being kept in a basement but the frown slipped from her lips when she saw the food.  
  
“Right. Thank you, Clarke…” Lexa answered but Clarke didn’t believe she remembered.  
  
“You almost killed my friend last night. You threw him into a brick wall and just left him. Then you murdered a little boy and burned 4 homeless people alive!” The anger seeped into her voice at the end, making her ball her fists in anger, but Lexa just set the food down again before sitting on the bed calmly.  
  
“I did.” She admitted, holding eye contact with her. Clarke couldn’t help but stare back, getting closer.  
  
“Why? Why do you kill?” The blonde needed to know so she could justify it. She wanted nothing more than to justify Lexa’s actions. The girl’s lips pursed before she sighed.  
  
“I don’t mean to. It isn’t me when I’m killing. I just can’t help it. At night something comes out--someone and I can’t stop them. I’ve tried but it hurts me so fucking badly.” Lexa was quiet and Clarke knew she was being honest. The tone broke her heart, the admittance of defeat against something stronger than herself. _What if I can heal her?_ Is the thought that pops into her head immediately. Her smile grows as she nears Lexa, but the girl seems unsure. “What?”  
  
“Can I try something?” Clarke asked, hoping if she could cure cancer and mend a broken bone then maybe she could heal this girl from her demons inside. Lexa nodded almost imperceptibly but Clarke saw she was excited too. “You remember how calm you were yesterday? Just looking at my hands? I can heal anything. I want to heal you.” Clarke took her hands and placed them on Lexa’s shoulders, looking into her soulful green eyes that she’d tried so hard to study in the moonlight the night before. Everything was written in her eyes. Her fear, her hopes, her love, her loss. Clarke knew she needed to try and save her.  
  
***  
  
“I trust you, Clarke.” Lexa told her in a small voice, breathing deeply. Just as Clarke began glowing blue, Lexa’s pupils dilated into nothing but black and a demonous, deep voice came out. “ **No. You will not release me.** ” Suddenly Lexa threw Clarke back, forcing her out of the chamber door but before the beast could harm her more, Lexa closed it. The beast began screaming inside her, making her ache and feel like she was being cut open. She yelled out in pain as she crumbled to the ground to stop it, she beat her fists into the floor until she was bleeding and had broken her hands and couldn’t see out of her crying eyes. Clarke was watching her from the outside as she broke down trying to fight the beast. Whatever Clarke tried doing didn’t help, it simply awoke the evil within her.  
  
“Make it stop.” She begged, sobbing in pain as she looked at Clarke on the outside. Clarke nodded and put her hands to the glass, glowing a bright blue and Lexa crawled towards her, still lying on her side. Her bloodied broken palm met Clarke’s through the glass and the heat was palpable between them. A feeling of nothingness overcame her, much like the night before, and slowly she was calming down. The growling inside her ceased as she looked into Clarke’s eyes and she couldn’t help the feeling of peace she felt.  
  
***  
  
Clarke stay kneeled on the outside of the chamber for a few long minutes watching Lexa sleep once more. Needless to say it scared the life out of her when she heard that demonous voice say ‘you will not release me.’ She knows she has to go upstairs and tell her friends what happened, so she opens the chamber door carefully to place Lexa in bed and holds her hands to heal her for a moment. The sight of the girl beating the ground bloody made her heart ache for the pain Lexa dealt with. Deals with. Clarke cringed to think about her going through that alone, without having Clarke there to heal her.  
  
After getting lost in her thoughts a while longer, she’s back upstairs around the table telling Bellamy, O and Raven all about what just happened. Raven didn’t believe that Lexa had sounded like a demon until she watched the recording. Octavia almost lost it when it showed Lexa shoving Clarke out of the room without even touching her and Raven went pale when she heard the voice. The only quiet one was Bellamy and Clarke looked at him worriedly.  
  
“What are you thinking?” He stood up and paced for a few seconds, before looking out the window. A minute passed before he spoke.  
  
“She’s stronger than me. I can’t stop her. I don’t know if any of us can.” The boy, who usually spews dauntless courage, admitted. It hurt to think about the truth. She was stronger. They didn’t know what they were dealing with and how to stop her if she got out. For now, the only comforting fact was that 1) Lexa was okay during the day, unless Clarke tries saving her, which she won’t be doing again just yet, and 2) she was locked up. There wasn’t a chance she’d get out and really, Clarke didn’t think she wanted to. The blonde saw how frantically Lexa closed the door and threw herself to the ground to stop whatever almost happened.  
  
It showed Lexa knows what she is and what she can do. Now it’s time they figure it out. A few hours later the crew find themselves sitting around the table again as Raven thinks of ways to dispel the demon inside her. Bellamy’s idea was to simply beat it out of her, to make her so mad she exploded again like she did months ago in hopes it would reverse the hell inside her. Raven quickly shut that down, saying it was more likely they’d make her even stronger with all the anger. Actually Raven didn’t even understand the explosion. The thermal heat signature was absolutely out of this world and she didn’t know how Lexa survived or caused it if she did.  
  
Octavia suggested they keep her locked up and under observation. She thought that maybe if Lexa wasn’t able to lash out, then the demon would go dormant or maybe even leave. If she was trapped, why would it want to be trapped too? Clarke said that was good thinking, but making her a prisoner was cruel and they had no right to do so anyway. The only thing she could think of was to just keep Lexa happy and calm. To give her an environment she can control and preferably somewhere it never gets dark.  
  
“Okay but what do we do, send her to Antarctica for the summer and bring her back for the winter? We need a long term plan. Lexa is a murderer, or ..fuck. She has a murderer inside her. I don’t know ok! But I do know she needs help and we’re going to help her. We’re the only ones who can.” Clarke nodded at Raven, before an idea pops into her head.  
  
“I think I know who to call.” Everyone looked at her, Monty and Jasper included who were still stunned by all of this Lexa stuff.  
  
“And?” Octavia asked impatiently. Clarke pulled out her phone and looked at the name she hoped to never say again, knowing full well the man in white would happily answer her call. She shows her friends her phone before heading into her room. It rang twice before it was answered and a sharp inhale on the other line let her know it was him.  
  
“Marcus?”  
  
“Clarke?”


	3. Maybe she isn't the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I've posted this chapter but I had a recent comment so I reread and saw this chapter was in my drafts so here it is anyway.

Lexa awoke sitting in her cell, unsure how long she’d been there but her body ached for food and something else. Something a little more fulfilling, for the beast. Her skin itched with the need to kill. The sudden realization that she’s feeling the beast during the day terrified her. That meant the beast was evolving, getting stronger and her ableness to fight it off would soon cease. She wished it wasn’t this way. Her life has been controlled by this voracious being inside her for months now and it felt as if the real her was losing the battle. Lexa feared one day she would no longer be herself.. It wouldn’t surprise her if that was the case because ever since the beginning, she knew she signed over her soul. Except she had no choice. How else would she have saved Costia from evil?  
  
She remembers how it all started, and ended 6 months ago. Lexa knew a girl named Costia Dark. Her eyes were black and her heart was blacker, but she loved Lexa with all the light she had. It had been the best 40 hours of her life before her new crush’s father appeared and stole Costia away from her. For Costia wasn’t human, like Lexa. She was of a different species, the Origials, (Costia teased Lexa when she couldn’t pronounce it, but finally she was able to say it like it was, Oh-rigdy-ulls.) She learned they were an ancient, esoteric race older than humans. They are the reason the planet has thrived. The people who knew these Origials thought of them as gods because of their powers.  
  
They were of amazing things. There were stories of beings who could put their bare hand down on the soil of barren, dead land and suddenly green growth was sprouting everywhere. Others could bring life to people too. If someone important fell ill, or anyone for that matter, there was an Origial to heal them. The weather could be tamed during the worst of storms and beautiful rainbows left in their place. The abilities and possibilities of these beings seemed endless. There were land bridges built to connect the countries, and for thousands of years there was peace and happiness between the Origials, the people, and all life alike. It wasn’t until the Origials began fighting each other for dominance, that their secret war broke out.  
  
It started with an Origial named Roman. He believed he was thoroughly superior to anyone before him, and he had a power to match. By his touch he could give life or take it. Inevitably Roman chose to take every life he found unworthy, leaving every human in his path dead and anyone who’s own power couldn’t withstand even a battle against his. It was brutal and he didn’t care at all for the losses on either side. Bodies were incinerated to ashes by other Origials who began to follow him, believing they should be the only race on Earth. The bloodshed eventually caught the attention of the Original Origials. The first 4 immortal beings who began all of this. They were gifted the power of the elements. Eventually the 4 immortals had children with humans and so started the line of Origial blood throughout the world. People grew up and moved elsewhere, bringing their special blood with them until the entire population was a mix of human and Origial. So when Roman began killing, the immortals quickly took him and his allies prisoner, allowing their race to stay hidden from the humans once again. For they couldn’t risk a war between the species.  
  
When Lexa met Costia, she’d known none of this and when Costia told her, the brunette thought it must be a fairytale and she was happy to play along. It wasn’t until the end of the second day that they’d known each other did suddenly it all come to an end when Costia announced her father wanted her to leave. When Costia didn’t, a man came and he took them both back to their home where Lexa realized this was her father, and she was in for some big trouble. Her father was the great-great-great grandson of Roman,a tall grizzly man named Roan. His ability was similar to Romans, but instead he could 'transfer' life. If that's what you could call using the touch of his finger to have your soul draining from your body, until he felt like putting it back, letting it 'go' or simply taking it and putting you in another body. He was evil to the bone, and used his power to hurt everyone he knew and came across, like Lexa.  
  
Roan knew Costia loved Lexa and he held it against her because he had taught her hate, not love. He had not understood how she was so able to be kind and in turn took Costia’s life, her rage and her darkness, trapping her inside Lexa. It was that, or kill her. Lexa begged him to let her keep her inside, even if it killed her eventually too. If they both could live until Lexa could figure out how to free her, that’s all she needed. The problem was it was no longer Costia in her. It was just her darkness. Costia’s power was born of anger, giving her the ability to manifest into absolute destruction. Destruction that was now buried inside Lexa, trying to get out.  
  
Explosions, murder, anger, savagery, blood, guts, war, anything awful. The thoughts ran through her mind all day long and when night came, her beast acted on them. Lexa had lost her way in trying to get Costia out, and began fearing the worst for herself. Everyday she’d hide inside, trying to control the beast instead of trying to find a way to free it. Maybe with Clarke’s help she’ll be able to free Costia, and love her again. Lexa hopes more than anything her first love is still somewhere inside, waiting for the darkness to be gone too. With everything going on in her world, and the fact Costia was even trapped inside inside her soul in the first place, Lexa had hope for the possibility of saving her.  
  
**  
  
“Clarke… it’s been a while. I’m not sure I know what this call is regarding to.” Came the same, condescending like yet curious voice of the man in white, Marcus. She really, really hadn’t missed him. However at this point she knew of no other solution. Marcus Kane not only used her power to heal the ill, but he captured her power synthetically and has created an entire underground laboratory called, cliche of course, Grounders. He and his team had manufactured a way to replicate almost every Origial power there is, and more. As far as Clarke knew when she left there were no live subjects or experiments going on, but Clarke had seen his ideas and knew he had serums that could mutate the genes of a live cell and turn it into something else entirely. That was years ago, she could only imagine what he was capable of now.  
  
“Well you could say it’s time I get what I want from you. I need your help and I’m not taking no for an answer.” The blonde demanded, knowing she had the full right to ask what she wanted of him. He’d used her until she needed rest from an age much too young. His sigh came from the other end, making her grin. “Thanks. Now, meet me at the address I text you next. There is a lot to go over.” Clarke said, ending the call. She looked around at her friends, seeing faces she’d come to love, but she couldn’t help but think one was missing. A thought of Lexa ran through her mind, prompting her to go check on the girl who’d been the subject of her thoughts.  
  
Opening the vault door Clarke is greeted with the sight of Lexa laying on the bed, on her side and facing the wall. The girl was lazily sliding her finger on the wall, seeming to distract herself. She watched for a few moments before Lexa stopped and looked over, a tiny small stretching her lips. Clarke couldn’t help but smile too. “Hi, Lexa. Did you sleep last night?” She hoped the answer was yes, as she didn’t feel comfortable watching the recording of Lexa throughout the night like the rest of them did the second they walked into the command room this morning. Lexa stood slowly and elegantly, letting her hair fall over her shoulder as she walked to the door. Once Lexa stood close to Clarke on the other side of the glass she smiled again, putting her palm to it.  
  
“Good morning Clarke. Will you?” Lexa gestured to her hand, and Clarke put hers up too, letting a gentle warmth come off her palm in a mellow light. Lexa smiled softly and met her eyes, the green of them swirling with mirth and happiness it looked like. This Lexa was nothing like the one she’d encountered the day before who struggled with the beast. “Thank you. It’s very calming.” The girl said. Clarke glowed a bit brighter to show her welcome. Lexa giggled. The blonde loved this side of this girl. She knew it was going to take Marcus a few hours at least to travel to Arcadia from Polis City so she settled in on the bench outside of Lexa’s glass cell, hoping to get to know her for a little while.  
  
“It’s no problem. It’s my gift to help others. I’ve been able to do this since I was little.” Clarke told her, hoping Lexa might open up a little too but the brunette’s eyes just met hers as the girl nodded for her to keep going. “Did you want to know how?” Clarke asked, coming closer. Lexa paced a little, seeming to decide if she wanted to know.  
  
“Do you want me to come clean as well, if you do?” Came her reply. Clarke’s eyebrow raised, not expecting the challenge and for her to catch on so quickly. It wasn’t completely her game though, so she was honest.  
  
“Yes, but you don’t have to. I just wanted to talk and get to know you. Maybe you getting to know me first would help.” She shrugged, meeting Lexa’s eyes and seeing her doubt.  
  
“Maybe. I don’t know if you’d believe me.” Lexa said and Clarke felt even more intrigued by this girl. This killer.  
  
“Fair enough, but I will. I was driving along this road with my dad. We had just got out of my talent show and I had lost. I tried painting a tree in less than a minute but I was so nervous it just came out looked like black veins on paper. Anyway my dad was trying to comfort me, telling me jokes and all that, but when he made a joke that we both laughed at a little too hard… he cut the wheel and we flipped over the side of the road, tumbling until we crashed and I awoke next to my dad all bloody, not breathing.” Clarke could feel her voice trembling and her eyes filling with tears over the memory. It felt so real to relive it. “I kept hitting his chest and yelling for him to wake up, until suddenly he did. I realized I could feel myself fixing his bones as I pressed my hands to him, and then I saw there were glowing blue. It was mesmerizing and then before I knew it my dad was smiling again and looking right at me, hugging me tight.” Finally a tear slid from her eye, but she wiped it before it could fall too far. Lexa interrupted her then, with a soft voice.  
“What happened next?” Clarke swallowed hard.  
  
“I woke up in an empty room, with my dad and my mom on the outside. There was… a man in white who spoke to me first. He told me I was going to do great things.” Clarke couldn’t help the lilt of her voice at the end, knowing that once upon a time she did believe Marcus. She thought she’d do well for everyone and she did, but not herself. She felt after a while as if she’d lost a piece of herself. Every bit of life she gave, had to come from somewhere. It was draining, and Marcus never understood that. All in one day she’d save someone during open heart surgery, or she’d cure cancer inside someone or maybe she’d deliver a few babies without a single problem. More often than not, it was going to grisly car accidents and reviving those on scene. The more traumatic and life threatening, the more it took from her. It wasn’t until she quit working for him and began letting life happen naturally did she feel herself again.  
  
“And did you, Clarke? Did you do great things?” Clarke sighed, knowing this was coming.  
  
“I tried, Lexa. I really tried, but sometimes doing great things isn’t the always right thing. I had to learn that the hard way. I let my dad die, I watched him die. I’ve killed too Lexa. I get it--”  
  
  
“Okay, okay! I’m sorry… who cursed you Lexa? What kind of a curse?” Lexa scoffed, leveling her with a glare.  
  
“It’s a long story. I’m sure you don’t have time for it.” Before Clarke could answer, the vault door opened from upstairs and she saw the man of her nightmares standing there.  
  
“Even if she doesn’t, I do.”


	4. Trapped Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I wanted to put the explanation out there for what Lexa is, and what's plaguing her. I hope it makes sense. Will be continuing.

""Even if she doesn't, I do." A smug voice said, making Clarke huff. Lexa looked at her, cocking her head to the side and furring her brow. Clarke nodded imperceptibly, saying that yes, this was him. Behind him were the rest of her friends too.  
  
“Marcus. You’re looking well.” Clarke said idly as she turned, noting his white jacket. He hadn’t changed at all.  
  
“I could say the same Clarke, now is she why I’m here?” He asked, standing next to her and looking at Lexa like he’d never seen a girl before. It made Clarke mad.  
  
“Yes, and her name is Lexa. There is something, or someone, inside her we believe. I don’t think she has a power. Lexa told me she’s been cursed.” Marcus looked at her again, stepping closer.  
  
“I must examine her closer, if she’ll allow me.” He inquired.  
  
“She doesn’t care, she says! She would like to solve this!” Lexa said sarcastically, her hands on her hips from she stood inside. Clarke smirked at her, heading for the key code. She entered the code to open the door, and smiled at Lexa when she was able to stand in front of her once more. “Hi.” The brunette said sweetly and Clarke said hello back.  
  
“So, Lexa? What uh, what seems to be the problem?” Marcus asks with a laugh, making everyone roll their eyes. He clearly wasn’t taking Clarke having a problem seriously.  
  
“Ok dude in white, I’m sure you’ve heard of all the murders in our little town recently. Meet the Arcadia Killer.” Raven spat, tired of his demeanor. His face changed quickly, going pale as he backed up a step.  
  
“How do you have her as a prisoner? When… who are you guys?” He asked incredulously, facing them all now and turning his back to Lexa inside the cell. Clarke stepped forward, motioning to her friends.  
  
“This is my family. They saved me after mine destroyed me. And she is our guest. Not a prisoner. We all have an ability and we all stick together, Marcus. You could learn something here.” She chided, feeling her anger towards him build up. “You’re going to fix her and make her better, got it?” Marcus looked back at Lexa, seeing her eyes go black as she channeled the beast.  
  
“I’ve got it, Clarke. I’ll do my best.” He said, rolling up his sleeves and huffing. Clarke felt a weight off her shoulders as she sat back on the bench, watching the two interact.  
  
With more help, Clarke hoped they could help Lexa. After a while of watching Marcus evaluate her, she felt the exhaustion hit her and she retreated upstairs for a much needed nap. It wasn’t until hours later when she jolted awake, catching her breath after having one of her recurring nightmares where she lets Jake die over and over again. She kept stirring but managed to sleep throughout the night until suddenly she jolted awake at the sound of a scream. Her clock glowed bright against the black wall, saying it was only 1:03 a.m. and she knew that meant this scream was probably Lexa.  
  
Clarke got out of bed with renewed energy and bound through the second level to the stairs where she could get to the basement as fast as possible. The lights of Raven’s homemade prison-vault were flashing and she was met with Marcus standing tall over Lexa cowering in the corner of the cell while he held a gun towards her. The blonde ran inside the cell, immediately shoving Marcus and yelling at him. “What the hell are you doing?! You’re supposed to help her!” His bewildered eyes met hers, not expecting anyone apparently. He stood up, flustered and annoyed by her interruption.  
  
“I am! She isn’t lashing out any worse than hisses and yelling! There’s no ‘beast’ or whatever you call it.” He said confidently. Clarke narrowed her eyes though, disbelieving he’d been able to help Lexa so quickly. She doubted he knew about Raven’s molecular sensors to keep all of their abilities at bay inside the basement, unless of course Raven actually helped him instead of letting him find his own way around.

“Did you shut off the sensors to--”  
  
“Yes of course, not that it would matter. Lexa here doesn’t have an ability. She simply has a bad case of the spiteful parent, who happens to have the ability of trapping souls and moving life forces.” Marcus said smugly. The news shocked Clarke, not that she was totally surprised to hear Lexa was powerless. The girl did say she’d been cursed. “It seems Lexa didn’t tell you the whole story, but allow me. Human girl meets powerful girl, father of powerful girl decides the human isn’t worthy and demands them to break up, but what happens when the daughter insists on her human lover? Well, her soul is shoved inside the poor human, to torment her and cause chaos among the rest of the population. It was genius really,” Marcus admires, but Clarke cuts him off. Having heard enough.  
  
“How could you commend him? You’re telling me he forced his daughter’s spirit inside Lexa and that’s why she’s become a killing machine? To punish this girl for loving a human?” Clarke’s thoughts were swirling. The idea of an Origial who could take a life and not get rid of it, but trap it. Not only that but an Origial who trapped their own daughter. Surely they’d all have to discuss whether or not they wanted to simply help Lexa, or attempt to defeat this guy. He wasn’t causing them problems persay, other than sending Lexa their way but it Lexa who got herself into this. They just had to help or not, and to Clarke there was no option. They were going to save her, and her lover.


End file.
